1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to high data throughput communications in such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with a particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
As is also known, the receiver is coupled to the antenna and includes a low noise amplifier, one or more intermediate frequency stages, a filtering stage, and a data recovery stage. The low noise amplifier receives inbound RF signals via the antenna and amplifies them. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified RF signals with one or more local oscillations to convert the amplified RF signal into baseband signals or intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The filtering stage filters the baseband signals or the IF signals to attenuate unwanted out of band signals to produce filtered signals. The data recovery stage recovers raw data from the filtered signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard.
The assigned channel, or channels, over which the direct or indirect communication occurs is defined by the standard, or standards, supported by the wireless communication devices. For example, IEEE 802.11 (a) and (g) provide a channel spectral mask for 20 MHz orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) channels. The standards also define the manner in which devices communicate over the channel. For example, the IEEE 802.11 (a) and (g) standards define a frame structure for communicating via a channel in a WLAN. The frame includes a preamble and a variable length data segment. The preamble includes a short training sequence, a long training sequence, and a signal field, which provides rate information of the data and length of the data segment.
Each receiving wireless communication device uses the frame preamble for signal detection, automatic gain control adjustments, diversity determinations, frequency adjustments, timing synchronization, and channel and fine frequency offset estimation. Such a frame format allows the wireless communication devices of a WLAN to communicate in a very specific manner. This frame format, however, does not accommodate higher data throughput rates, with backward compatibility to existing WLAN equipment, and various wireless channel configurations.
Therefore, a need exists for a new frame format that enables wireless communication devices to support a variety of wireless channel configurations and/or high throughput data rates.